


The one that matters

by felicitys-rileym (felicitys_rileym)



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicitys_rileym/pseuds/felicitys-rileym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely based of the episode Girl Meets Yearbook. <br/>Set in highschool and Lucas and Riley are dating, however the yearbook comes out and once again Lucas and Maya are voted favorite couple. How will Lucas make Riley realize that the yearbook was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one that matters

“Guys the yearbooks are finally out!” Riley yells as she came running over to where her friends were lounging on their bench. She would have collided with Zay if Lucas hadn’t reached out and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her onto his lap. Riley smiles brightly at him, kissing him softly on the lips as a thanks. Once comfortable, Riley quickly hands the yearbooks that she was carrying out to her friends, before opening her own and flipping through the pages.

Riley made it a tradition that every year they would always look at the yearbook together, and their senior year was no different. They were all currently a week away from graduating, and they were all trying to make the most memories as possible. Lucas watched Riley as she flipped through each page, smiling at the excited looks she had at each page. They had finally gotten their act together during their second year of high school, and got together without any peer pressure.

“Maya, we won best friendship award.” Riley gushes, and Maya laughs “Of course we did honey.”

Lucas glanced at the book in Riley’s lap and saw the picture of Riley and Maya walking down the hallway with their arms looped, the caption read ‘Peaches and Honey’. Lucas always admired their friendship and was glad that it was still just as strong after all these years. Lucas kept his head resting on Riley’s shoulder, placing soft kisses on her neck when they all heard Farkle gasp. They all turn their eyes to him and noticed his face displaying shock.

“What is it Farkle?” Riley asks, worried and Farkle shakes his head, not knowing how to respond. Maya shakes her head and grabs the book from his hands, the group watch as Maya’s face also turns to shook. Riley and Lucas frown and before Maya could stop her Riley grabs the book.

“It can’t be that-“Riley stops halfway through, and just stares at the page.

“Bad…” she whispers to herself, scanning the page with her eyes. Lucas glances over her shoulder and frowns at what he sees.

‘Best couple award goes to Maya and Lucas’ it reads, followed by pictures of Maya and Lucas smiling at each other.

“Riles…” Maya begins to say, but Riley has already stood up ignoring the looks the group is giving her. She wipes her hands on her blue dress she had chosen to wear to school that day and flips her hair over her shoulder.

“I just remembered that I had some last minute preparations to do before graduation.” She says, her voice shaking as she does and before anyone can stop her she walks away, placing her yearbook in Lucas’s hands. Lucas looks down at the page left open, and he can’t stop starring at the picture of him and Maya smiling at each other in art class. The rest of the group stand around awkwardly, not sure what to say while Maya and Lucas were already sorting out a plan on how to fix this mess.

* * *

 

The rest of the day went by in a blur, and Maya and Lucas were happy when the final the bell rang. All day they endured people coming u and congratulating them, and Maya was about to snap. She slowly made her way to Topanga’s and entered, glad to see the café nearly empty except for a boy sitting on the couch. Maya smiles as he spots her and gives her a warm smile back that makes her feel all tingly inside, she makes her way over to him and just about collapses on him.

“Bad day?” he chuckles, kissing her forehead and she groans. She looks up and sees Josh looking down at her, waiting for her to speak.

“Lucas and I won best couple in the yearbook…” she mumbles and glances at him to make sure he wasn’t mad. Josh and Maya had finally started to give a real shot at their feelings and relationship now that she had turned 18, and while they weren’t official Maya didn’t want anything to shake up what they do have.

“Oh? And how does Riley feel?” Josh asks, and Maya just gapes at him.

“That’s it?”

“What?”

“You aren’t…mad?”

Josh just laughs and kisses her softly “No, I mean it’s just a silly yearbook thing. You and Lucas wouldn’t do that to Riley and besides, you and me have a good thing going on yeah?” Maya nods her head in conformation, glad that this wasn’t making Josh run for the hills.

“Good.”

Before Maya could say anything else Lucas, Farkle and Zay walk in, Lucas looking dejected.

“No luck finding her?” Maya asks, and all three of the shake their heads, collapsing in the seats opposite Josh and Maya.

“I looked everywhere.” Lucas cries.

“Yeah, she wasn’t home either.” Maya adds, hating the fact that her best friend was hurting and she couldn’t help.

“I just need to tell her that the award isn’t true, and it’s not real. It’s me and her, and no one else. I just need to find her and make sure she knows that.” Lucas whispers the last part to himself, and the group can’t help but feel sorry for him. Lucas shakes he head and stands up.

“I am just going to go guys, try and find Riley one more time. I will see you tomorrow.” The group wave a goodbye, all hoping that this would sort itself out

* * *

 

Maya makes her way to her locker the next day, surprised that when she rounded the corner that Riley was also standing at her locker. She tried to gauge Riley’s expression, but for once it was actually blank. Maya squared her shoulders and made her way over to her, she waited a moment tucking her blonde hair before opening her locker. Riley still hadn’t moved from the same spot. Maya grabbed her books and shut her locker, before looking at her best friend.

“Riley, we need to talk about this. Please don’t shut me out, I know you are upset.” Riley finally turns and faces Maya.

“I just, even now people still think you and Lucas make sense. That you two are better at being a couple then Lucas and I.”

Maya’s heart breaks a little at the sad tone in Riley’s voice, she hates that Riley still thinks she doesn’t deserve Lucas.

“Riley, whatever happened in middle school with Lucas and I is over. We didn’t work out; we were better off as friends. You know I would never do anything to hurt you right?” Maya asks, not sure why she was beginning to panic. Riley’s eyes widened “I know that! I just, it’s hard to shake the feeling ok?”

Maya pulls Riley into a hug when she sees tears forming, she hates that her best friend is feeling this way.  “I know honey, but please remember that none of this stuff matters to anyone.”

Riley pulls away and tries to smile, but I feel forced to Maya and before Maya could say anything else Riley closes her locker.

“I forgot, I had a last minute assignment. I will see you later.” Maya watches as her friend leave looking all dejected and sad, and was determined to fix this.

* * *

 

Riley sighs as she places her stuff in her locker at the end of the day, she was exhausted and all she could think about was a long hot bath when she got home. As she was gathering her stuff to take home she heard footsteps and she tensed up knowing exactly who it was. The footsteps stopped right behind her and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

“Riley…please.” Came his voice, sounding broken and Riley turns knowing she had to face this, face whatever he was going to say.

Lucas sighs in relief when she turns and the first thing he does is pull her to him, happy when she automatically cuddles into him. He kisses her head and relishes in her being in his arms again. It’s a couple more minutes before Lucas decides to move them so they were sitting down, so they could talk.

“Riley, these awards shouldn’t matter, they don’t mean anything” Lucas began, hoping that Riley wouldn’t argue but she just shook her head

“Lucas, they matter to me. You don’t realize it, but everyone always wonders why you and I are together, and I always have to ask myself why me?”

“Why wouldn’t I choose you?” he frowns and Riley shakes her head tears already forming in her eyes “Because it’s Maya and she is beautiful and fearless and dangerous, and I am just Riley. And everyone can see that.”  

Lucas looks at her “Exactly you are Riley, I don’t need fearless or dangerous, I just need you.”

Riley’s continues to shake her head and Lucas knows he isn’t getting through to her, so he takes the item he had been holding onto out of his bag placing it in her lap. Riley looks down at the simple blue book that was on her lap before looking at Lucas.

“You say how yearbooks matter to, and how they show our memories. Well I made my own yearbook, a yearbook filled with the thoughts of the people you love and the things that matter.”

“Lucas…”

“Open it.” Riley does as Lucas says and when she opens it she is hit with the words ‘Riley’s Year.’

As she flips through the pages she notices that its filled with memories she made with her friends, and the silly awards their little group made for each other, it’s when Riley gets to the last page does she begin to cry. There spread over the whole page is pictures of her and Lucas with the title ‘Lucas’s favourite girl.’

Riley runs her hand over the page, looking at the picture that range from middle school trough to high school, depicting all the important moments in Lucas and Riley’s relationship.

“Lucas, it’s amazing.”

Lucas shrugged “Maya helped.”

Riley leaned over and kissed him “Thank you, this means everything.”

Lucas took her hand and brought it up to his lips “The school yearbook doesn’t matter, but this yearbook does. This yearbook reflects the thoughts and feelings of your real friends ok? Never forget that.” Riley nods her head and leans against Lucas’ chest, already opening the yearbook again.


End file.
